


Рэсси

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Бывает так, что писатель пишет книгу или режиссёр снимает фильм, и все персонажи в нём, события, взаимосвязи - всё вымышлено автором от начала и до конца. Автор точно это знает - не зря он ночами сидел и выдумывал, чтобы такое оригинальное сочинить, такое, чего ни у кого ещё не было? А потом некий человек читает или смотрит это всё, и лишь одна мысль у него: "Ведь про меня же, про меня эта история, я это, даже имя моё! Только вот конец у неё... счастливый. Почему?.."





	Рэсси

Доцент кафедры высшей математики одного из питерских ВУЗов, кандидат физико-математических наук, Электрон Викторович Громов не любил своё собственное имя по двум причинам. Во-первых, ну кто же так детей-то называет — Электрон? А во-вторых, из-за этого имени прицепились к молодому тогда ещё ассистенту ставшей в последствии родной кафедры Элеку Громову дурацкое прозвище «Электроник». Прицепилось, да так и осталось с ним на несколько десятков лет. Сначала было забавно, потом раздражало, а в итоге стало противно, потому что этим самым Электроником Громов и был. Только ничего весёлого в этом факте он не видел — жизнь, она от музыкальной сказки сильно отличается.

***

Третьего мая тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года Элек Громов проснулся знаменитым. Узнал он об этом не сразу — ещё два дня жил в счастливом неведении, всю субботу и воскресенье вскапывая на даче у двоюродной тётки со стороны матери грядки и ставя парники. А в понедельник утром, приехав на работу к себе в ВУЗ, двадцатичетырёхлетний ассистент и аспирант-заочник был несколько обескуражен странным поведением своих коллег и студентов. Взрослые солидные дяди и тёти, читающие студентам лекции и пытающиеся посеять в их далеко не всегда светлых головах семена знаний, почему-то считали своим долгом подходить, здороваясь, хлопать его по плечу и говорить: «Привет, Электроник!», «Ну, как она, слава, Эл?» и самое непонятное — «Где твой Сыроежкин, Электроник?». Элек смотрел на это коллективное помешательство большими глазами, отвечал на нелепые приветствия «Здравствуйте!» и «Простите, я не очень вас понял» и шёл дальше по своим делам — у него с утра были две пары практики по математическому анализу у первокурсников, потом дискретная математика у второго, и ещё лекция по теории вероятностей, которую он должен читать вместо заболевшей коллеги.

Маленькая аудитория, где проходили практические занятия, буквально взорвалась аплодисментами, свистом и улюлюканьем, когда в неё вошёл Элек. «Электроник! Электроник!» — радостно вопили студенты. Опять вспоминали какого-то Сыроежкина, интересовались есть ли у преподавателя собака Рэсси и умеет ли Электрон Викторович очень быстро бегать. И даже папу Элека упомянули, а уже это переходило всякие границы — Виктор Иванович Громов был профессором и до последнего работал в их же институте, заведовал кафедрой физики. Скончался полтора года назад. Элек очень тяжело переживал утрату единственного родителя и только недавно пришёл в себя. А тут ещё эти издеваются.

— Пожалуйста, тихо! — повысил голос Электрон Викторович. — Что, вообще, происходит? Что вы себе позволяете? — Элек никогда ни на кого не кричал, всегда говорил спокойно, даже если нервничал или был зол, но тут не выдержал. — Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить?

В аудитории мгновенно воцарилась тишина — к такому проявлению эмоций со стороны своего невозмутимого преподавателя студенты не привыкли.

— Ну, как же… — послышался неуверенный голос с последней парты. — Вы разве не смотрели? На выходных фильм показывали по Первой программе. «Приключения Электроника» называется.  
— Не смотрел, — немного успокоившись, ответил Элек. — И не понимаю, причём здесь я. Если какого-то персонажа в фильме зовут Электрон, что в этом такого забавного? Из-за того, что имя редкое? Это вас так развеселило? — искренне удивился Громов.  
— Не Электрон, а Электроник, — поправил другой голос. Парень, сидевший у стенки вздохнул и продолжил: — Это детский фильм, про мальчика-робота, которого зовут Электроник. Его создал профессор Виктор Иванович Громов, поэтому вроде как получается он ваш полный тёзка. И ещё у этого Электроника двойник есть — настоящий мальчик, Серёжа Сыроежкин. И собака Рэсси, тоже робот.  
— Всё равно не понимаю, — растерялся Элек. — Из-за того, что в каком-то детском фильме есть мой тёзка, вы устроили такой переполох, и даже завкафедрой спрашивает меня про какого-то Сыроежкина?  
— Вы просто на него похожи очень. На них обоих, если быть точным. Там близнецы играют, — пояснила бойкая девица с первой парты. — Одно лицо просто.  
— Вы же говорили там про мальчика, — совсем запутался Громов. — А я-то уж — ну совсем не ребёнок…  
— Да вы посмотрите, сами всё поймёте, — заявила другая девушка, у окна. — Его ещё завтра и послезавтра повторять будут. Утром.

Утром смотреть телевизор Элек не мог — он в это время уже на работе был, но на всякий случай теперь очень внимательно следил за программой телепередач — раз фильм так полюбился зрителям, его обязательно будут показывать, и не раз. Как «Иронию судьбы» или «Приключения Буратино».

Шумихе вокруг собственной персоны в стенах своей альма-матер Громов особого значения не придавал, тем более, что профессорско-преподавательский состав быстро успокоился — люди всё-таки взрослые, чтоб дурачиться, да и своих забот хватает. Правда, за глаза Громов теперь стал для них Электроником, но пока это его волновало мало. Студенты же такого прозвища совершенно не стеснялись — ну, с них и вовсе спрос невелик — сами ещё дети.

Единственным заметным отпечатком, который оставила на чувствительной психике Элека нежданно свалившаяся на него локальная слава, стала внезапно обострившаяся на несколько недель паранойя. Элеку начало казаться, что незнакомые люди на улице и, особенно, в общественном транспорте как-то не так на него смотрят. Как человек рациональный, Громов понимал, что никто из них его имени-отчества не знает и искать сходства с персонажем детского фильма, который взрослым не сильно-то интересен, не будет. Но отделаться от этой мысли Элек не мог — они смотрят. Вот, например, тот мужчина, с которым он почти каждое утро ездит в двенадцатом троллейбусе — он же явно разглядывает Элека и каждый раз отводит глаза, стоит Громову на него обернуться. Или парень в зелёной куртке — тот вообще пялится без всякого стыда всю дорогу и вынуждает краснеть и отворачиваться самого Эла. А две девицы — идут впереди него по Наличной и оборачиваются. А потом хихикают и шушукаются друг с дружкой. Как хорошо, что скоро лето, в июле у него будет отпуск, а к сентябрю от всех этих переживаний не останется и следа.

***

Лето последние годы Элек проводил всегда одинаково — у тётки на даче. Копаться на грядках в позе раком молодому парню было, конечно, скучно. Но что поделать — тётя Лиза, его единственная оставшаяся в живых родственница, уже немолода, и ей объективно требуется помощь. Кроме того, альтернативой такому времяпрепровождению было бы поехать отдыхать куда-нибудь одному, потому что никакой компании у него нет. И раньше Эл ездил один — в турпоходы, на море, на экскурсии. А до этого — в лагеря. Сначала в пионерские, потом в подростковые. К пляжному отдыху, архитектурным достопримечательностям, дикому и не очень туризму Элек был по большому счёту равнодушен. Единственное, зачем он отправлялся в близкие и далёкие путешествия, была надежда познакомиться с новыми людьми и завести себе друзей. Эл не выносил одиночества — ни физического, ни душевного, и никак не мог от него избавиться. Только путешествия всегда заканчивались одинаково — ничем. Нет, Элек вовсе не был букой, он общался с людьми. Старался быть милым и обходительным и, по возможности, полезным. Внимательно слушал своих собеседников и был действительно заинтересован. И люди всегда оставались хорошего мнения о нём. Но вот дальше поверхностных разговоров и приятельских отношений дело никогда не шло, никакой близкой дружбы не получалось. Элек чувствовал себя ненужным и очень от этого страдал.

Так повелось ещё с начальной школы. Наметив себе какого-нибудь одноклассника, который был бы эму особенно симпатичен, Эл делал всё от него зависящее, чтобы сблизиться с ним — заводил разговоры, помогал с домашними заданиями, старался вовремя улыбаться, приглашал в гости, но всегда наталкивался на невидимую стену отчуждения — он был неинтересен. Тем не менее, в классе относились к Элеку хорошо. Не обижали, не дразнили, не хамили. Можно даже сказать, уважали. Хотя, среди одноклассников было всякое — интриг в детском коллективе всегда хватает. Но все эти временные союзы одних учеников против других, группировки, борьба за лидерство никак не затрагивали Громова — он был вне их иерархии. Его не гнобили, но с ним и не дружили. Причину такого явления Элек никак не мог себе объяснить. Может, ребят отталкивала его холодность и кажущаяся безэмоциональность? Он действительно был очень сдержанным человеком. Внутри могла бушевать целая буря, но внешне Громов оставался спокоен как танк или как… робот. Кажется, он не плакал даже в детстве. Отец говорил, что, наверное, выплакал все слёзы, когда умерла его мать. Которую, к слову, Элек совершенно не помнил. Что и не удивительно — ему было всего три года.

Нет слёз — нет и смеха. По каким-то неясным причинам Элек почти никогда не чувствовал того веселья или эмоционального подъёма, когда никаких других вариантов, кроме как залиться звонким смехом просто не остаётся. Приятели могли ржать как треснутые, но всё, на что был способен Эл — лишь лёгкая улыбка, неуверенно мелькавшая на его губах.

Время шло, Элек взрослел, его одноклассники и знакомые по летним лагерям — тоже. Вокруг, подогреваемые гормонами, кипели страсти и разворачивались целые драмы, и не только на почве первой или второй-третьей влюблённости. Бывало, вчерашние друзья и подруги ругались в пух и прах из-за какой-нибудь мелочи и готовы были поколотить друг друга, а бывшие соперники и непримиримые враги становились, ни с того, ни с сего, лучшими друзьями. Эл ни с кем не ссорился и не мирился, он всё так же оставался один.

Девочки ходили стайками, обсуждая перипетии своих личных отношений и представляли собой совершенно самодостаточную замкнутую систему, проникнуть в которую не представлялось возможным. Элек это видел и попыток не предпринимал — подружиться с девочкой было для него чем-то на грани фантастики. А вот более простой и эффективный способ — поухаживать за кем-нибудь, на ум почему-то не приходил.

С мальчиками было проще — компании одноклассников относились к нему благосклонно, но ни в какие свои секреты и общие дела не посвящали. Всегда чувствовалась дистанция. Даже те ребята, кто был наиболее дружелюбен и открыт, никогда не переходили некой невидимой черты (или её не переходил сам Элек?) и давали понять, что Эл, конечно, хороший парень, но — не свой.

После выпускного ничего не изменилось — школа осталась позади, лишь изредка напоминая о себе снами, полными неясных светлых моментов, от которых при пробуждении остаётся острое чувство потери чего-то важного и тоски по несбывшемуся, а в институте ситуация повторилась один в один. Элек был со всеми в хороших, ровных… и абсолютно поверхностных отношениях. Его тянуло назад, в школу, словно он не сделал там чего-то важного, что могло бы полностью изменить его жизнь. Хотелось опять стать подростком и оказаться среди таких же юных как он сам, что-то исправить, что он и сам не знал.

Электрон хотел стать школьным учителем. И не только потому, что это был единственный для него способ вернуться в школу. Он хотел знать, что он тогда упустил. Посмотреть со стороны на процесс взросления, когда учитель берёт класс совершеннейших детей, а на выпуске расстаётся уже с почти что взрослыми людьми. А ещё ему нравилось преподавать. Объяснять непонятное простыми словами в доступной для каждого форме. Ещё будучи сам школьником, Элек ощущал почти физическое удовольствие когда очередной одноклассник благодаря его стараниям начинал понимать материал.

В школу Элек не пошёл — испугался. Как бы ни был для него притягателен подростковый возраст со всеми его этапами становления личности, подростков Эл боялся. Не раз приходилось ему наблюдать как не самые плохие ребята доводили до ручки очередную молоденькую учительницу, заставляя её срываться на граничащий с истерикой крик или в слезах выбегать из класса. Наверное, мужчина на её месте был бы устойчивее, но Громов себя знал — вида он не покажет, но внутри будет обмирать от страха и вряд-ли справится со своими прямыми обязанностями. Поэтому, скрепя сердце, от школы он отказался и нашёл для себя другое, компромиссное, решение — преподавать математику в своём же ВУЗе. Так его учительские устремления вполне найдут выход, и, кроме того, он будет иметь дело с молодёжью. Абсолютно безобидной молодёжью.

***

Засев в конце июня тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года в Симагино, на даче у тёти Лизы, Электрон Викторович каждое воскресенье ездил на автобусе в Репино — покупать Телепрограмму. Нет, в отличие от большинства сограждан он ждал не трансляции из Москвы с открытия двадцать вторых Олимпийских игр — до этого знаменательного события было ещё около полутора месяцев. Рассудив, что в дни летних школьных каникул наше телевидение будет показывать большое количество детских передач и фильмов, Элек ждал «Приключения Электроника». Уж очень любопытно ему было, что за такой киношный тёзка у него объявился, что до самого конца сессии он только и слышал за своей спиной: «Смотри, это наш Электроник идёт, Сыроежкина потерял!» «А штаны он не потерял?» И не всегда голоса этих шутников были такими уж молодыми. К тому же было совершенно непонятно, причём здесь его штаны? За своей одеждой Громов следил и выглядел всегда безупречно.

И вот однажды, вернувшись из Репино на дачу, Элек не мог найти себе места. Ходил взад-вперёд между морковкой и зелёным горошком и размахивал свёрнутой в трубочку газетой.

— Элек, ты чего сам не свой? — удивилась тётя Лиза. Видеть племянника таким возбуждённым ей ещё не доводилось. — Случилось что?  
— Н-нет, всё в порядке, тёть Лиза. Просто… мне уехать надо будет. Ненадолго. Во вторник утром уеду, в четверг вечером вернусь.  
— Ну, как знаешь, Элек, но что всё-таки стряслось? — забеспокоилась женщина.  
— Ничего плохого. Дела… ерунда, в общем, — Элек заметил, что она как-то странно смотрит на его газету и поспешил спрятать Телепрограмму за спину. А потом и вовсе предпочёл пойти в дом.

Рассказывать родственнице о причине своего внезапного отъезда Громов не хотел. Было как-то неловко. Хотя, если подумать, ничего постыдного в том, что Элек хочет посмотреть кино, пусть и детское, не было. Но всё равно. А придумывать небылицы он не стал — врать Электрон Викторович очень не любил и практически никогда этого не делал.

В ночь со вторника на среду Элек не спал.Точнее, заснуть смог лишь под утро, предварительно поставив будильник на двенадцать ноль ноль — чтобы ни в коем случае не проспать следующую серию.

Подумать только! Детский фильм, а полностью выбил из колеи взрослого человека. Тысячу раз правы были студенты и преподаватели со своими шуточками про их местного институтского Электроника. Именно им Элек Громов и оказался. Он даже грешным делом подумал, что никакой паранойи два месяца назад у него не случилось — люди действительно глазели на него как на диковинку — сходство с мальчиками-исполнителями главных ролей было поистине фантастическим. Лишь много позже, увидев в какой-то передаче интервью с повзрослевшими актёрами Громов убедился, что совершенно на них не похож — он был точной копией не людей, а экранных персонажей, особенно самого Электроника, чья мимика, жесты и выражение лица разительно отличались от повадок его близнеца.

Естественно, Электрон Викторович был на десять лет старше, чем исполнитель главной роли, но даже сейчас было понятно, что Электроник — его экранный двойник. У Громова те же черты лица, пусть и более мужественные, карие глаза и чёрные брови, и так не сочетающиеся с ними мягкие блондинистые вихры. Даже стрижки одинаковые, хотя это как раз понятно — сейчас все с такими ходят. Ну, и телосложение — Элек высокий, тонкокостный мужчина, подтянутый и без грамма лишнего жира. Единственная разница с Электроником из фильма — полное отсутствие на лице всяких родинок. Чтобы убедиться, что он себе это всё не выдумал, и не страдает искажённым восприятием, Громов достал из своего альбома детскую фотографию, где ему тринадцать лет. Единственная мысль, которая пришла ему на ум после этого — актёры Торсуевы должны быть его родственниками, иначе такое поразительное сходство объяснить невозможно. Надо будет поспрашивать на эту тему тётю Лизу.

Но когда через день, в четверг вечером, Элек, как и обещал, возвращался на дачу, расспрашивать тётку о возможном родстве с юными московскими артистами, он передумал. И тем более отказался от мысли рассказать ей о цели своего временного бегства в Ленинград в середине недели. Потому как помимо внешнего сходства со своей экранной копией Громов увидел ещё один важный и неприятный для себя факт — он сам был роботом. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно. Но в том, как маленький андроид в начале фильма по-страшному тормозил в вопросах человеческих взаимоотношений, как не понимал очевидных вещей и мелких нюансов, не умел толком плакать и смеяться, говорил правду даже там, где уместнее было бы смолчать, как его как магнитом тянуло к людям (таким же мальчишкам, каким выглядел он сам), во всём этом Элек узнавал себя. Даже способ добиваться расположения симпатичных ему людей у них с роботом был одинаковый — помогать всем чем можешь, даже невзирая на то, что иногда такая помощь приносит больше вреда, чем пользы.

Так получилось, что весёлый и лёгкий музыкальный фильм, рассчитанный на детскую аудиторию, у взрослого человека Элека Громова оставил после себя тягостное впечатление. Почему? Да потому что эта история для мальчика-робота закончилась хорошо. Так, как вряд ли будет в жизни у его человеческого двойника и тёзки — Электрона Викторовича. Электроник обрёл настоящих друзей, научился проявлять эмоции и даже сделался героем — починил часы на башне, вернул людям украденные картины и обезвредил иностранную преступную группировку. В общем, стал настоящим человеком в широком смысле этого слова, пусть и остался с телом вечно юного киборга-андроида.

Стыдно признаться, но молодой математик Элек Громов отчаянно завидовал персонажу детской сказки. Не столько даже успехам, которых добился Электроник в фильме, сколько причине этих успехов — наличию того, без кого робот ничего не достиг бы в своей искусственной жизни. У Электроника был Сыроежкин. У Элека Громова не было никого.

Мальчик Серёжа стал тем ключом к счастью, который случайно подобрал на свалке сбежавший от создателя андроид. Своего «Серёжу Сыроежкина», не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, всю сознательную жизнь искал и не находил Элек Громов. Ему не нужен был близнец, внешность пресловутого «лучшего друга» он вообще слабо себе представлял, хотя, пожалуй он был бы симпатичен. Важно Элеку было другое — наличие человека, который был бы готов принять его любым и нуждался бы в нём сам. Возможно, использовал бы, как по-началу это делал киношный Сыроежкин. Но быть использованным Эл никогда не боялся — пусть пользуются, лишь бы не во зло. Главное, чтобы не выкинули потом, чтобы продолжали дружить, чтобы… любили. И если бы такой человек встретился на пути Элека, он бы ни за что его не упустил — принял бы безоговорочно, простил бы ему все прошлые и будущие грехи и никогда бы не оставил.

***

Время шло, Элеку исполнилось тридцать. Он успешно защитился, стал старшим преподавателем у себя на кафедре, по-прежнему был на хорошем счету у руководства, уважаем коллегами и любим студентами. И всё также не оставлял попыток найти себе настоящих друзей. Стоит ли говорить, что Громов чувствовал себя одиноким, как и раньше? В принципе, это было закономерно — с возрастом сходиться с людьми объективно тяжелее, самые крепкие дружеские связи остаются обычно с юности.

В стране объявили Перестройку, Союз потихоньку начинал трещать по швам, тётя Лиза стала совсем плоха и морально готовилась отойти в мир иной, и только одно незаконченное дело удерживало в её страдающем теле уставший разум.

— Элек, дорогой, — обратилась как-то старушка к своему племяннику. — Не могу я спокойно уйти и тебя одного оставить. — Ни семьи у тебя нет, ни друзей. Кроме математики своей ничего и знать не хочешь. Нельзя так, не по-людски это, и счастья в жизни не приносит.  
— Ну, мы все в каком-то смысле одиноки, — философски заметил Элек, но мысленно с тёткой согласился — нет у него счастья в жизни, кроме математики и преподавательской деятельности.  
— Элек, почему ты не женишься, не родишь детей? — не позволила увести разговор в дебри экзистенциального спора дальновидная тётка.

Простой житейский вопрос поставил Элека в тупик. Что он мог на это сказать? «Мне тяжело общаться с женщинами, мы не понимаем друг друга», «Я даже не знаю с какой стороны подойти к девушке, не представляю о чем говорить. Мы слишком разные», «Я никогда не влюблялся», «У меня слишком низкий темперамент. Мне будет сложно постоянно выносить рядом с собой присутствие постороннего человека, только ради того, чтобы иногда удовлетворять похоть». Любой из этих ответов был бы правдив. Но Элек выбрал другой.

— Да… как-то не сложилось. Я тяжело схожусь с людьми. Чтобы жениться, надо отношения иметь. А какие у меня отношения? Ты же знаешь, мне и друзей-то не завести…  
— Вот с женой и будешь дружить, — безапелляционно заявила тётя Лиза. — Ты, Элек, сколько я тебя знаю, всё страдаешь, что один, и друзей у тебя нет…  
— Тёть, я ж не… — договорить тётке Элек не дал — так неприятно его удивило то, насколько точно и даже несколько цинично она описала его проблему. Проблему, которую, как казалось самому Громову, он не то чтобы скрывал или специально замалчивал, но старался не заострять на ней внимание. По крайней мере до последнего времени. Однако, оправдаться Элеку не дали.  
— Это так, Элек. Это знаю я, знал и твой отец — он не раз жаловался мне, что ты чувствуешь себя одиноким, хотя вокруг так много благосклонно настроенных к тебе людей. Но… тебе всегда нужен был другой уровень близости. Элек, я прошу тебя, подумай, — умоляюще взглянула на него тётя Лиза, — возможно, семья, твоя собственная семья, даст тебе то, что ты искал все эти годы.  
— Да… наверное, ты права, — не стал спорить Элек. Однако, сама мысль о том, что тем самым «лучшим другом», его «Сыроежкиным», может стать женщина, казалась Громову нереальной. Как он найдёт взаимопонимание с человеком, настолько на него непохожим? Впрочем, попробовать стоило… Впрос «как?» — Только вот я не очень-то интересен девушкам, — развёл руками Элек.  
— Ты?!. — услышав такую несусветную чушь, тётя Лиза даже воздухом подавилась от возмущения. — Извини, дорогой, но большей глупости мне ещё слышать не приходилось. Девицы чуть ли не слюной на тебя капают. В садоводстве нашем отбоя от них не было — всё приставали ко мне с нелепыми предлогами, лишь бы с тобой поближе познакомиться. А соседки!.. Эх, что я тебе говорю, ты ж всё равно кроме работы ничего не видишь и не слышишь, — вздохнула тётка.

Элек сидел за столом в тёткиной квартире и чувствовал себя дураком. Он действительно совершенно искренне считал, что никакого интереса для девушек не представляет. Не замечал их долгих заинтересованных взглядов, не мог распознать явного заигрывания, в упор не видел, что с ним флиртут. И уж конечно не догадывался, что каждый раз среди женской части первокурсников (неизменно вызывая этим раздражение у парней), у которых он читал лекции и вёл практику, разгоралось негласное соревнование — кто же сможет соблазнить «Электроника»? В котором, естественно, до сих пор ни одной победительницы так и не объявилось. Невероятно красивый и такой же недоступный преподаватель будто специально игнорировал все попытки студенток наладить с ним личный контакт. «Он и вправду робот», — в итоге выносили единодушный вердикт разочарованные студентки, а мужская половина курса тут же меняла своё отношение к математику — хороший он мужик, и совсем не зверь — никого специально не валит, всегда объяснит непонятные моменты в своё личное время, совершенно бесплатно. И, главное — он им не конкурент.

— Тёть Лиза, ты права, — решил не огорчать больную родственницу Элек. — Я думаю, мне действительно стоит жениться. Присмотрю кого-нибудь.  
— Не присмотришь. За столько лет никого не присмотрел, и сейчас не станешь. Ты ведь никогда ни с кем не встречался. Поэтому — вот, — тётка достала из ящика своего письменного стола конверт и протянула его Элеку. — Там телефон внучки моей подруги. Эта девушка давно влюблена в тебя. Кроме того, она из очень хорошей семьи. Майя Голдина, ты должен её помнить — она несколько раз приезжала к нам в Симагино.

В целом Громов к тёткиному сводничеству отнёсся без энтузиазма, но при имени «Майя» невольно дёрнулся. Может, это знак свыше? Майя — так звали подружку Серёжи Сыроежкина из «Электроника». Но Майю Голдину он помнил смутно. Да, несколько раз у них гостила интеллигентная еврейская семья, где была девушка по имени Майя. Почему-то тогда он на это имя не обратил особого внимания. Может, потому что никто не предлагал ему жениться на ней? С семьёй Голдиных Элек общался мало, разве что с отцом Майи — Михаилом Давидовичем. Интересный был дядька, импозантный, подтянутый. Он преподавал в Горном, а в молодости был геологом. Много чего увлекательного рассказывал он тогда Элеку из своей жизни — как с геологическими партиями отправлялся на разведку новых нефтегазовых месторождений, как вынужден был оставить эту романтическую профессию, потому что ещё немного, и он бы спился, как начал преподавать (и тут у них с Элеком оказалось много общего), как боялся по-началу аудитории, путался и заикался стоя за кафедрой, а потом незаметно освоился и всей душой полюбил своё новое занятие.

Но вот лица Майи, своей предполагаемой невесты, Громов никак вспомнить не мог. Хорошо, что в конверте, выданном заботливой тёткой, к номеру телефона прилагалась цветная фотография. Симпатичная девушка с рыжеватыми волосами, вся в веснушках, улыбалась, глядя в объектив. «Ей бы пошло стать блондинкой», — отстранённо подумал Громов и спрятал фотокарточку обратно в конверт.

— Хорошо, тёть Лиза, я позвоню ей как-нибудь. Когда будет время пригласить её на свидание, — заверил тётку Элек. Правда, в том, что он выполнит своё обещание, сильно сомневался.

А через месяц тётки не стало. Всеми похоронными делами Элек занимался сам, но, видно, действовал автоматически — потому что почти никаких воспоминаний об этом периоде своей жизни у него в последствии не осталось. Кажется, в крематории были и Голдины, но что он говорил им и как выслушивал соболезнования в голове у Громова не отложилось. Он даже не был уверен, была ли на прощании Майя. Михаил Давидович, кажется, был…

«Очнулся» Громов где-то через пару недель после похорон. Он принимал дифференцированный зачёт по дискретной математике у второкурсников, на который двое его студентов явились в аудиторию с годовалым ребёнком. Насколько было известно Громову, пара поженилась ещё на первом курсе и сразу же обзавелась потомством. Кто обычно сидел у них с дитём, Элек понятия не имел, но видимо в этот раз оставить малыша было не с кем. Вёл себя ребёнок более менее тихо, и Эл разрешил им остаться. Остальным студентам малыш особо не мешал, а вот Электрон Викторович то и дело отвлекался от своих трудовых обязанностей и смотрел на ребёнка. И к концу зачёта понял, что отчаянно завидует его родителям, которым, кстати, с трудом натянул четвёрки — и то, только потому, чтобы не лишать их шанса на стипендию.

Теперь Элек остался один во всех смыслах этого слова — ни семьи, ни друзей, ни родных. Стало страшно, что так в одиночестве и пройдёт вся его оставшаяся жизнь, а ведь всё могло бы (и ещё может!) сложиться по-другому. У него могут быть дети. А кто, как не ребёнок является для родителя самым близким и дорогим человеком? Конечно, бывает по-разному, но… воркующая над своим годовасом пара его студентов никак не выходила у Громова из головы. И тем же вечером, придя домой, он набрал номер Майи Голдиной.

***

Майя оказалась живой и энергичной особой, и, что называется, сходу взяла Громова в оборот. Сколько ни удивлялся Элек этому факту, но, похоже, что девушка действительно была влюблена в него, и давно. Сказать, что ему было легко и удобно со своей невестой, Элек не мог, но отталкивать человека, который проявил к нему такой неподдельный интерес и даже испытывал чувства, посчитал верхом глупости, и изо всех сил старался угодить молодой женщине — развлекал как мог, водил в театры, кино, на выставки и концерты. Дарил подарки, ходил с ней по кафе и ресторанам и был на редкость галантен и учтив. Естественно, такие мероприятия требовали денег, и Громов, чтобы подзаработать, занялся репетиторством. Работал в основном со старшеклассниками, но не отказывался и от учеников помладше — ситуация, когда шести-, семиклассники не усваивали школьную программу была нередкой.

Своей подработке Электрон Викторович отдавался со всем энтузиазмом — в некотором смысле так сбывалась его давняя мечта — стать школьным учителем. Пусть индивидуальные занятия — это и не то же самое, что учить целый класс, но всё равно — это работа с детьми.

Глядя на своих двенадцати-, тринадцатилетних учеников, Громов не мог отделаться от мысли, что если повезёт, и Майя от него не отвернётся, то и у него самого скоро будут дети. И, возможно, когда они немного подрастут, он станет для них самым близким человеком и лучшим другом. Да, он был в курсе, что, такая позиция — не самый лучший вариант детско-родительских отношений, что ребенку в первую очередь нужен авторитетный родитель, а друзей он и среди сверстников найдёт, но… Элеку в своё время очень не хватало именно дружеских отношений с отцом. Виктор Иванович много работал, и вообще, был увлечённым человеком. Уходил рано, приходил поздно, на выходных тоже бывал частенько занят. Элек его почти и не видел в детстве. Из сада, и потом позже — с продлёнки, его забирала тётя Лиза, у которой тоже своих забот хватало, а когда Элек стал постарше — бОльшую часть свободного времени проводил дома один. Отец, конечно, был в курсе всех его дел, интересовался, переживал, но его практически никогда не было рядом. Как бы ни любили друг друга они с Элеком, по-настоящему близкими людьми так и не стали.

***

Как бы то ни было, а уже через полгода после внезапно начавшегося романа с Майей, Элек оказался с ней под ручку в районном ЗАГСе. А к своим тридцати двум годам стал счастливым отцом двух малышей — близнецов, мальчика Яши и девочки Дины.

До того спокойная и размеренная жизнь Элека Громова закрутилась, завертелась, не оставив ему даже времени подумать, то ли это, чего он так хотел? Он на самом деле не одинок больше? Он счастлив? И это было очень хорошо, что для таких вопросов у Громова не было ни сил, ни времени, ни интереса. Потому что, если бы всё-таки кто-нибудь припёр его к стенке, и потребовал бы дать на них честный ответ, то ответ бы этот был «Нет». По всем трём пунктам.

Во-первых, Элек впервые в жизни столкнулся с нехваткой денег. И не на развлечения, а, что называется, на жизнь. Михаил Давидович умер, тёща слегла с инфарктом, а когда немного оправилась, стало понятно, что работать она больше не может. Итого, на семейном совете Громовых-Голдиных было решено, что на работу должна выйти Майя. Единственная проблема была в том, что зарабатывала преподавательница по классу скрипки не очень много, даже с учётом частных уроков. Элек итак уже в последнее время приходил домой только поспать и как ещё добыть для семьи денег придумать не мог. К коммерции, несмотря на открывшиеся в связи с Перестройкой и последующими событиями в стране перспективы он способен не был. Всё, что он умел — это преподавать математику, чем и занимался почти с утра до вечера. Громов, конечно, любил свою работу, но раньше он никогда не предполагал, что когда-нибудь в его жизни кроме этой работы не останется вообще ничего. Он был вымотан и физически, и морально.

И из этого всего следовал второй важный момент: Элек почти не видел своих детей, их фактически воспитывала тёща. И отчасти Майя, так как у неё свободного времени было немного больше. Сначала Громов очень переживал, что может принимать участие в жизни малышей лишь финансово, но со временем понял, что даже не знает толком как общаться с собственными детьми. Они очень мало времени проводили вместе, годы шли, а он не знал ни их интересов, ни склонностей. Разговоры не клеились, развлечения оказывались не теми, а единственной помощью, которая приходилась кстати подросшим отпрыскам от вечно занятого отца и воспринималась ими с благодарностью — было подкинуть им немного денег на карманные расходы.

Что же касается отношений с супругой, то тут дела у Громова обстояли ещё хуже, чем с детьми. Правда, именно по этому поводу он расстраивался несильно. Майкина влюблённость после свадьбы довольно быстро сошла на нет. Слишком разными людьми они оказались — говорили как будто на разных языках, общих интересов, несмотря на то, что каждый из них был не чужд педагогике, не имелось вовсе. Вкусы, пристрастия, темперамент — всё было настолько несхожим, что даже для простого взаимодействия по бытовым вопросам приходилось предпринимать значительные усилия. Майя для Элека была чужой и непонятной как инопланетянка и оттого пугала, Элек для Майи был холоден и скучен как… робот. К тому же, она с прискорбием была вынуждена себе признаться в том, что муж, по всей видимости, её не любит. И никогда не любил. Он хорошо к ней относится, проявляет заботу и внимание, и, объективно, упрекнуть Элека не в чем, но… тепла в нём нет абсолютно. И не только в постели. В первое время после свадьбы от развода её удержало только желание иметь детей — родить ребёнка от красивого, здорового и умного мужчины она посчитала чем-то вроде своего долга. А дальше стало понятно, что найти своё личное счастье с двумя малышами на руках и крайне скромными доходами — это что-то на грани фантастики. По крайней мере для Майи. Естественно, она держалась за Элека и со своей стороны старалась быть ему хорошей женой. По-возможности. Ну, или хотя бы просто не изменять.

Так стоит ли удивляться, что когда осенью две тысячи второго года супруга Элека Громова спросила своего замотанного делами, уставшего и уже много лет чувствующего себя чужим в своей собственной семье мужа: «Мы готовим документы на репатриацию. Поедешь с нами?» Он ответил: «Нет».

Целую неделю после этого решения Громов ненавидел себя и презирал. Он не мог уехать. Чужая страна, другой климат… Да он даже языка не знал. Чтобы работать по специальности, и речи быть не могло, не говоря о том, что уж кого-кого, а преподавателей и учителей всех мастей и специализаций в Израиле хватает. Да и не так-то это просто — в сорок шесть лет начинать всё с нуля на новом месте. Супругу, правда, такие мелочи не смущали — они с детьми вот уже несколько лет посещали Еврейский общинный центр и неплохо выучили Иврит. Элек по наивности думал, что просто к корням хотят приобщиться, а у них, вот, сугубо практические цели оказались. Не пугал переезд и тёщу — она в свои семьдесят, кто бы мог подумать, мечтала умереть на исторической родине.

Дети, и это было самое обидное, чуть ли не часы до отъезда считали и ни разу ни словом, ни взглядом не дали понять отцу, что предстоящая разлука печалит их. Они обожали бабку, тёщу Громова, были привязаны к матери, но отец… отец просто был и всё. Факт, который Яша и Дина приняли ещё в детстве и ничего против не имели.

— Приезжай в гости, па! — поцеловали Элека на прощание в аэропорту дети, и вся его теперь уже бывшая семья, подхватив чемоданы, отправилась навстречу новой жизни.

Если бы он любил Майю, если бы дети хоть немного нуждались в нём, Громов бы поехал. Плюнул бы на все трудности и хоть разнорабочим на хлебозавод в Модиине устроился, как один из его коллег, тоже подавшихся в эмиграцию. Но Майя… Да что там Майя! Элек был не нужен собственным детям. Он любил их, столько сил потратил, чтобы они ни в чём особо не нуждались, но он устал быть посторонним человеком в своём же доме.

Громов снова остался один. Впрочем, почему снова?

***

— А вас на самом деле Электроник зовут? — спросил Громова рыжий паренёк, которого он взялся готовить к поступлению в свой теперь уже Университет. Последние годы Элек больше не упахивался как карла, с утра до вечера читая лекции, занимаясь репетиторством и строча курсовики студентам. Последнее занятие ему и вовсе было глубоко противно, ибо людей он предпочитал учить, и учить качественно, а не предоставлять им готовые решения. Но семье нужны были деньги. Сейчас же у Электрона Викторовича осталась только работа на кафедре и необременительные занятия по выходным с парой старшеклассников, которым для дальнейшего поступления нужно было подтянуть математику. Один из них, высокий крепкий спортсмен Василий с вечно растрёпанной медно-рыжей шевелюрой, собрался поступать не куда-нибудь, а к Громову в универ. Парень был далеко не глупый, но самостоятельно заниматься не мог, а школа, которую он заканчивал, сильной не была.  
— Ты ж знаешь как меня зовут, а, Вася? Зачем придуриваешься? — недоверчиво сощурился Электрон Викторович.  
— Ну, подумал, а вдруг вы специально так представляетесь, чтобы вас не дразнили? — ни капли не смутился Васька, и тоже прищурился отзеркаливая преподавателя.  
— Детский сад, штаны на лямках, — фыркнул Громов. — Думаешь, мне в пятьдесят лет страшно, что меня малыши вроде тебя дразнить будут?

Они уже закончили заниматься, и по сложившейся традиции Элек поил ученика чаем, а Василий как всегда в этот момент начинал болтать какую-нибудь ерунду и пытаться поддеть преподавателя. Почему Элек позволял ему такие вольности, он и сам не знал. Обычно с учениками (а было их у него за всё время несчётное количество) Громов никогда не выходил за рамки деловых отношений, а с этим Уткиным у него завязалось нечто… вроде дружбы. Простоватый с виду Вася каким-то образом умел создавать вокруг себя спокойную и расслабленную атмосферу. С ним хотелось шутить и говорить о всякой ерунде, а если разговор вдруг заходил о серьёзных вещах, то вещи эти говорились без напряга, ложного смущения и излишнего драматизма.

— Ну, вы ж и правда — Электроник, — не унимался Уткин. — Я знаю, я фильм смотрел — три раза! Вас и зовут так же. Вам только собаки не хватает, эрдельтерьера.

Элек засмеялся. Не потому, что Вася сказал что-то смешное, нет. Просто он был первым человеком, который назвав его именем киногероя, не вспомнил про Сыроежкина. Громов уже давно не искал себе друзей, ему хватало хороших знакомых. Он привык к своему одиночеству и уже не находил его таким тягостным, но мысль о собаке показалась Элеку новаторской — действительно, почему бы не завести? Как там в Простоквашино? Приходишь домой, а она тебе радуется…

— А уж похожи как! — развивал свою мысль об истинной сущности преподавателя говорливый Васька. — Я в первый раз как вас увидел, думал глюки у меня начались. Это ж мало того, что зовут так же, так ещё внешне — вылитый Эл!  
— А тебя, Василий, не смущает, что я этого вашего Электроника почти на сорок лет старше — какое тут сходство? Я даже на актёров не похож ни капли, — порадовался про себя Элек.  
— Вот если бы Эл из фильма вырос бы и…  
— Постарел.  
— Возмужал, — с нажимом поправил собеседника Уткин. — Он был бы как вы. А не как актёры.  
— Ой, ладно, — сдался наконец Громов. — Главное, что ты меня роботом не считаешь, — улыбнулся Элек. Потому что бездушным роботом его-таки считали многие, даже без привязки к пресловутому фильму. Хотя бы бывшую супругу взять…  
— А Электроник и не робот, — безапелляционно заявил Василий.  
— Как так? — удивился Элек.  
— А так. В фильме, конечно, декларируется, что он робот, и его в лаборатории сделали, но это всё слова. Даже способности типа силы, скорости или ума не в счёт. Он обычный человек, просто слегка наивный, потому что жил, почти ни с кем не общаясь. Мысли, эмоции, поведение у него как у среднестатистического подростка.  
— Даже не знаю, — задумался на минуту Громов. — Может ты и прав, — эта мысль, что Электроник из фильма (а значит и он сам, Элек Громов из реальной жизни) обычный мальчик, казалась ему довольно привлекательной. Может, и всех этих трудностей во общении с другими людьми у него на самом деле и не было? Может, и своё вечное одиночество он выдумал? А то, что живёт сейчас один, так ведь многие же разводятся…

— Давно хотел спросить, кто это у вас тут? Вы их знаете или просто солдаты нравятся? — перевёл разговор на другую тему Уткин. Он взял с комода большую фотографию в рамке и внимательно изучал снимок, на котором посреди пустыни с автоматами наперевес стояли два солдата в комуфляже и с разрисованными маскировкой лицами.  
— Мои дети. Яша и Дина. Сейчас в ЦАХАЛе служат, — вздохнул Громов.  
— Красивые, — серьёзно сказал Вася, и, за что Элек был ему особенно благодарен, тут же плавно опять увёл разговор. — Я тоже служить пойду, после института, конечно, если поступлю всё-таки. У вас ведь военно-морская кафедра?  
— Да… Сборы обычно в Кронштадте проходят.  
— Ух ты! На подводной лодке? — вытаращил глаза Уткин.  
— Ну, нет, — усмехнулся Громов. — Но на лодку студентов тоже ходят.

Чужому рвению «отдать последний долг Родине» Громов даже позавидовал. Сам он благодаря стараниям отца не служил, но временами думал, что несмотря на то, что служба — не сахар, и всякое там бывает, ему лично она пошла бы на пользу. Может, проще бы ко многим вещам относиться стал.

Василий, между тем, от тягот воинской службы перешёл к обсуждению последних музыкальных новинок, видеоигр и опять вернулся к теме домашних животных и выбора породы собаки. Громов слушал его вполуха и невольно ловил себя на мысли, что не так важно, о чём говорит этот пацан, ему просто нравится слушать его голос. Умиротворяет. Да даже если бы он замолчал, в его обществе было бы просто приятно находиться, молчать рядом. Кажется, это и есть дружба, которую так долго и безрезультатно искал Элек? Но всерьёз поверить в такое Громов не мог. Ну какие могут быть отношения между семнадцатилетним парнем и пятидесятилетним мужчиной? Только деловые. А друзьями сверстники становятся, или по крайней мере люди, принадлежащие к одному поколению.

Поступил Уткин без особого труда. В этом Элек с одной стороны не сомневался, а с другой — испытывал заслуженную гордость. И за себя, как за педагога, и за ученика, чьи знания в начале их с Громовым занятий оставляли желать много лучшего.

А вот дальше случилось что-то странное. Электрон Викторович читал на их потоке лекции, а у группы Уткина, где тот был старостой, ещё и практику вёл. И закономерно ожидал, что уж с кем с кем, а с Васькой проблем не будет — зря он его что ли целый год готовил? Не тут то было. Весь семестр Линейная алгебра и аналитическая геометрия, которую вёл Громов, шла у Уткина с таким трудом и скрипом, что Василий не выдержал и уже через полтора месяца подошёл к Электрону Викторовичу со слёзной просьбой о дополнительных занятиях с ним за разумную плату.

— Ладно, уговорил, — тяжко вздохнул Громов. — В субботу вечером жду. Платить мне не надо — раз уж я у вас и лекции и практику веду, то твоя, прости Господи, тупость в вопросах Линейки — мой косяк. Буду исправлять.

И Уткин опять половину субботнего вечера каждую неделю проводил в гостях у своего преподавателя, постигая высшую математику и гоняя с ним чаи. Но контрольные потом регулярно запарывал и, как следствие, ходил переписывать, чем ставил Элека в тупик — ему-то казалось, что материал его студент усваивает неплохо. А вот на экзамене Васька опять удивил — сдал на отлично, и Громов с удовлетворением подумал, что как преподаватель, он не так уж и плох.

Следующие два семестра Элек у них на потоке ничего не читал и практику не вёл, но Уткин, чтоб не затягивать, в начале каждого семестра подходил к Громову и решительно нанимал его в качестве личного репетитора. Брать с Васи деньги Элек не хотел, но причин заниматься с ним бесплатно больше придумать не мог — иначе пришлось бы сознаться, что эти занятия нужны ему не меньше, а может, и больше, чем неуспевающему студенту. Неуспевающим Уткин, строго говоря, не был — все контрольные точки, курсовики и экзамены по всем видам вышки он сдавал неизменно на отлично, причём с первого раза. Хотя и ныл при этом Громову, что ничего не знает, не понимает, и только индивидуальные занятия с Электроном Викторовичем — его последняя надежда на то, чтобы не вылететь из универа.

А на третьем курсе уже никакой математики у Уткина не было, а следовательно, и дополнительные занятия ему тоже были не нужны — как удалось узнать Громову, его бывший студент стал круглым отличником, даже на межвузовских олимпиадах побеждал. Василий, кстати, Элека не забыл — забегал периодически на кафедру, а перед государственными праздниками и Днём рождения Элека дарил какие-то ни к чему не обязывающие презенты и мимоходом сообщал всем коллегам смущённого таким вниманием Электрона Викторовича, что неземным счастьем учиться здесь на бюджете обязан исключительно педагогическим талантам доцента Громова. Коллеги улыбались и согласно кивали головами — Электроник, он такой!

Громов скучал. Сознаться себе в этом было тяжело, но без непринуждённых еженедельных бесед с Васькой за чашкой чая, без звуков его голоса, без его общества Элеку было очень тоскливо. Не раз он заставал себя, стоящим перед расписанием занятий группы, где учился Уткин, и выискивающим номер его аудитории. Давал себе мысленную пощёчину для приведения себя же в чувства и шёл по своим делам дальше.

На защиту Васькиного диплома Элек не прийти не мог. Сел в дальнем углу аудитории, где проходила защита, объяснив коллегам, что этого пацана он ещё в школе к поступлению готовил и теперь очень хочет посмотреть, что же в итоге из него получилось, но тему диплома даже не запомнил. Потому что и доклад, и презентацию, и ответы на вопросы Элек попросту прослушал — сидел и тупо любовался высоким подтянутым молодым человеком, который уверенно рассказывал чего-то там о преобразователях частоты и асинхронных двигателях с короткозамкнутым ротором. Отметил про себя, что строгий деловой костюм Ваське удивительно идёт, а его модная стрижка прекрасно гармонирует с медной обмоткой статора, фотографии которой мелькали иногда на экране Васькиной презентации. За диплом Уткин получил ожидаемую пятёрку, а Громов с грустью подумал, что больше он, наверное, своего друга (а теперь он уже с уверенностью мог сказать, что это единственный человек за всю его жизнь, которого он мог бы назвать этим словом) не увидит.

Элек поздравил своего бывшего студента, пожелал успехов в дальнейшей жизни и трудоустройстве, а потом пришёл домой, достал чёрт знает с каких времён хранящуюся у него бутылку коньяка, и впервые в жизни напился, что называется, в зюзю.

***

Голова с утра болела, во рту пересохло, а в ушах уже минут пять стоял такой звон, что Громов, твёрдо намереваясь никогда больше даже не прикасаться к спиртному, вылил остатки коньяка в раковину. Выпил воды, открыл окно для притока свежего воздуха, но звон и не думал прекращаться. Потому что звонили в квартиру.

Элек посмотрел в глазок — ничего не увидел, решил не открывать, потом спросил «кто?» Не получил ответа, сказал что вызовет милицию, ещё с минуту послушал звонок, потом решил как-нибудь его отключить, а потом… услышал сквозь трели за дверью собачий лай и открыл дверь.

Никаких людей на лестнице не было, зато на коврике перед входной дверью сидел щенок и тявкал. Позади него стоял огромный мешок с собачьим кормом, а рядом лежал пластиковый конверт с какими-то бумагами.

Громов сначала решил было, что такое чудо привиделось ему с похмелья, но чудо напрудило на коврике лужу, а это в сценарий громовских грёз наяву входить никак не могло. Он поднял псину на руки, отчего та радостно то ли затявкала, то ли заскулила и принялась бить его по рукам коротким хвостом и пытаться вылизать шею. Потом занёс в квартиру мешок с кормом и папку с бумагами.

Что делать с собакой Элек понятия не имел, поэтому просто насыпал ей немного корма в миску, а в другую налил воды. И пока псинка кушала, принялся изучать документы. В конверте оказалась метрика, из которой Громов узнал, что подкинули (или презентовали?) ему трёхмесячную суку эрдельтерьера по кличке Далила-Рэсси. Почему Далила Элек не понял и решил, что просто Рэсси его вполне устроит. Тем более, что к ошейнику щенка был прикреплён маленький брелок на цепочке, точь-в-точь как переговорное устройство из «Электроника», с выгравированным на нём именем Рэсси. Ещё в конверте имелся ветпаспорт, из которого следовало, что собаченция привита от всего чего только можно, и… письмо.

Письмо, как и предполагал Громов, было от его бывшего студента Василия Уткина.

«Дорогой Электроник! — прочитал Элек и невольно улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что дарить животных без согласия их будущих владельцев неправильно, но я всё равно это делаю, потому что знаю, что вы точно не выкинете бедную собачку на улицу и не отдадите её в чужие руки. А эрдельтерьер Рэсси (на первое имя не обращайте внимания, это именно Рэсси) — это то, чего вам до сих пор не хватало для полного счастья. Можете не верить, но это — сто процентов так. Я в этом уверен. Считайте, что этим подарком я выражаю вам свою бесконечную признательность за всё, что вы для меня сделали. Ваш В. Уткин»

Громов отложил письмо, взял на руки объевшегося щенка и подумал, что в ближайшие несколько лет ему вряд-ли снова захочется напиться от одиночества. Собака, конечно, не человек, но не зря же её называют другом человека. Как там в песенке поётся? Преданней собаки, ласковей собаки, веселей собаки нету существа! «Вот и проверим», — подумал Электрон Викторович, устроив захрапевшую питомицу на диване, и полез в интернет — изучать статьи на тему ухода и воспитания собак.

***

Со своего юбилея Электрон Викторович удрал так скоро, как того позволяли приличия. Оставив коллег в ресторане доедать и допивать за его здоровье, он погрузил в багажник многочисленные подарки и поздравительные адреса и сел за руль. Был он до неприличия трезв и имел на остаток вечера планы. Планы эти требовали заезда в Ленту и закупки там партии готовой праздничной еды, ну и пары новых игрушек для Рэсси.

Ещё подъезжая к воротам своего дома, Громов услышал радостный лай — хозяина Рэсси умела определять по звуку мотора его машины. Облобызавшись первым делом с донельзя лохматой псиной, Элек подхватил многочисленные пакеты и сумки и крикнул в сторону дома:

— Степаныч! Спишь, что ли?

Из дома, кряхтя и ворча, вышел высокий плотный мужчина лет шестидесяти на вид, с густой, несмотря на возраст, рыжей с проседью шевелюрой и чапаевскими усами. Всплеснул руками и поспешил на помощь к Громову — избавлять его от большей части ручной клади.

— Куда столько накупил? — не прекращал своё ворчание сосед. — Я ж тебе говорил, Зойка наготовила на роту солдат.  
— Ну, много не мало, твои как саранча — всё съедят, — заметил Громов, и они все, включая Рэсси, которой тоже дали нести в зубах какой-то пакет, пошли в дом.

Если говорить о доме, то с технической стороны он представлял собой всю ту же симагинскую дачу тёти Лизы, правда теперь к нему прилагался ещё и соседний участок. Просто, в какой-то момент Элек решил, что такую активную, любознательную и достаточно крупную собаку (а для эрделя Ресси была немаленькой) просто кощунственно почти круглосуточно держать в квартире. И он вместе с Рэсси перебрался жить на дачу на ПМЖ. Квартиру сдал, снял все свои сбережения, прикупил у соседей участок, от которого они как нарочно пожелали быстро избавиться, и занялся перестройкой дома. Таким образом, уже через год Электрон Викторович с Рэсси жили уже во вполне благоустроенном коттедже со всеми удобствами и имели в своём распоряжении участок в восемнадцать соток, где энергичная собачка могла бегать и резвиться хоть целые сутки и круглый год.

Примерно через месяц после переселения Громова за город, приключилась у них с собаченцией неприятность. Где-то, видать, Элек не доглядел, и Рэсси что-то не то сожрала. Больше суток её несло со страшной силой, отчего весь громовский участок некстати оказался удобрен. Середина недели, поздняя осень, из соседей — один, только что въехавший в давно пустующий дом, какой-то мужик. К нему-то Элек и решил обратиться в поисках активированного угля, потому как собственные запасы все уже были съедены.

Когда новый сосед, ещё толком не разобравший после переезда вещи, сообщил Громову, что является практикующим ветеринаром, тот его чуть ли не расцеловал на радостях. И не спрашивая тут же привёл свою собаку на осмотр. К чести ветеринара, надо сказать, он ни слова не говоря собаку осмотрел, анализы взял, капельницу поставил и лечение выписал. Даже необходимыми лекарствами снабдил. А потом сообщил, что собачку-то пора бы уже постричь и предложил на будущие свои услуги грумера. Взял при этом раза в полтора меньше, чем в городских ветлечебницах.

Через пару дней совершенно забывшая про свою желудочно-кишечную скорбь Рэсси после мытья, сушки, стрижки шерсти и когтей и чистки зубов с довольным видом носилась по участку ветеринара, копалась в грязи и валялась на жухлой траве, а Электрон Викторович сидел в доме у нового соседа, угощался лично испечённым хозяином капустным пирогом, запивая его брусничной наливкой и пытался переварить новую для себя информацию.

— И что, неужели вас никогда Гусём не звали? — удивился чудесному совпадению Громов.  
— Ну почему же, — расплылся в дружелюбной улыбке ветеринар. — Только так и звали. А если ты про фильм, — Макар Степанович как-то незаметно перешёл с собеседником на «ты», — то я к тому времени уже взрослый был.  
— Подумать только… — задумчиво протянул Элек. — А я всю жизнь от этого прозвища избавиться не могу, за глаза до сих пор Электроником ключут.  
— Да не парься, ты что так Элек, что так. Какая разница?  
— Никакой, — подумав, согласился Элек. — Но я к тебе, Макар, по имени обращаться буду, если не возражаешь.  
— Лучше Степаныч, мне так привычнее.

Макар Степанович Гусев уже много лет жил один — как развелся с женой по молодости, так больше и не женился. Дети про него тоже не вспоминали, и тут Громов мог ему совершенно искренне посочувствовать, а вот внучки, неожиданно, воспылали к деду самыми тёплыми чувствами, и даже грозились приехать в самое ближайшее время. Имя его нового соседа Степаныча, конечно, повеселило, он даже сказал, что кому ж ещё быть хозяином Рэсси, как не Электронику? Но больше к этой теме он особо не возвращался. Зато стал лично заходить к Элеку домой чуть ли не каждый вечер. Так и говорил: «Мне скучно, работы сейчас мало, а ты всё равно весь вечер один кукуешь». И они болтали о всякой ерунде, пили чаи и ягодные наливки, готовить которые Степаныч был большой мастер, обсуждали новости, смотрели телевизор, в общем… подружились.

А с начала лета в Симагино наехали дачники со своей многочисленной живностью, и жизнь у Степаныча забила ключом — народ потянулся к нему со своими кошечками-собачками, Макар ездил по вызовам и… всеми своими новостями по уже сложившейся традиции делился с соседом. В результате чего Громов оказался не только в курсе всех местных новостей и сплетен, перезнакомился с доброй половиной гусевских клиентов, но и к концу августа обнаружил себя владельцем двух котов породы «двор-помойка». Это плюс к своей собаченции.

Дело в том, что как и любой другой ветеринарный врач, работающий с домашней живностью, Степаныч должен был по требованию клиента применять к своим пациентам «живительную эвтаназию», как сейчас говорят. А попросту — усыплять. И ни разу за всю свою многолетнюю практику этого не сделал. В клинике, где он работал до этого, такой его бзик знали, но, по-скольку ветеринар он был хороший, переступать через себя не требовали — всегда находились коллеги, для кого отправить в мир иной смертельно больную животину не являлось чем-то из ряда вот.

А когда стал практиковать частным образом, Макар просто забирал таких животных себе. По-возможности лечил и выхаживал, тех, кто выживал, потом пристраивал в хорошие руки. Пара таких живучих котов, от которых отказались хозяева, осталась жить у Макара, подружилась с соседским эрделем и… незаметно перекочевала на постоянное место жительства к Элеку. А Элек и не возражал — так даже веселее.

Впрочем, скучать Громову и так не давали. У Степаныча оказалась довольно боевая и общительная сестрица Зоя («хорошо хоть не Кукушкина!» — подумал Элек), дача у неё была в другом месте, но регулярно навещать одинокого брата она считала своим долгом. Причём делать это предпочитала не в одиночку, а прихватив своё семейство — мужа, детей, зятьёв-невесток, внуков. Каждый раз по приезду они устраивали большое застолье с шашлыками и песнями под гитару и в обязательном порядке вытаскивали туда Элека. Он по-началу упирался и отнекивался, считал, что он там не в тему, но Степаныч неизменно чуть ли не со слезами в голосе умолял соседа помочь ему и взять удар на себя: «Эта кодла меня замучает, я их боюсь! Электрон, будь другом, прикрой меня!» И Громов прикрывал. Потому что на самом деле ему это нравилось — большая весёлая компания дружелюбно настроенных к нему людей всех возрастов отвлекала от собственных проблем.

***

А ещё, с тех пор как он переселился за город и подружился с соседом, каждое лето Электрон Викторович, вверив животных заботам друга-ветеринара, ровно на две недели отбывал в Землю обетованную. Проведывать детей… и внуков. Которых к его шестидесяти годам у Элека образовалось аж восемь штук. Двое от сына, который так и остался в армии, решив делать карьеру там, и шестеро от дочери — она, отслужив, сразу вышла замуж за хасида, стала примерной харедим и каждый год теперь рожала по ребёнку. Общаться с родными Громову было по-прежнему сложно, и самым радостным событием за время летнего отпуска оставался момент, когда он возвращался на Родину. Причём к себе домой он шёл не сразу — первым делом навещал Степаныча, якобы забрать животных, но на самом деле ему надо было просто пообщаться с другом, разгрузить голову, забыть, что те, кто по крови являются его семьёй, по факту уже давно чужие для Элека люди…

Потому что настоящая семья его теперь здесь, пусть они и не совсем ему родственники (а некоторые из них даже совсем не люди!) — но в их любви, преданности, поддержке, помощи и участии Электрон Викторович за минувшие пять лет успел не единожды убедиться. Именно Степаныч со своей «родОвой», словом, делом и «денежным знаком» буквально вытащили с того света заболевшего онкологией Громова, именно благодаря им и Рэсси (с которой-то всё и началось) Элек напрочь забыл что такое одиночество и тоска.

Это понимание пришло к нему ещё в больнице, в реанимации. Внезапно палата, в которой он лежал, подключённый к приборам жизнеобеспечения и мониторинга, исчезла, и Элек оказался на воздухе — он стоял на какой-то верхотуре держась за флагшток и смотрел вниз на город, поблёскивающий на солнце красными черепичными крышами, раскинувшийся зеленью садов и парков, извивающийся тонкими змейками улиц и галдящий голосами тысяч людей. Рядом с Элеком сидела его верная собака и выжидательно смотрела ему в глаза. Что делать дальше Элек не знал — они стояли на этом флюгере совершенно одни, в лицо дул ветер, было страшно упасть — флюгер медленно вращался. Элек оглядел себя — на нём был какой-то странный наряд, сшитый будто для средневекового косплея — серебристые лосины, такая же туника и длинный колпак на голове. Но самое интересное, Элек теперь был молод. Даже не молод, он был ребёнком лет тринадцати. «Я умер…» — пришло к нему осознание. Рэсси, словно услышав мысли хозяина, недовольно рыкнула, а Элек почувствовал, что его зовут. Голос человека, лица которого он не мог вспомнить, звал его, просил не уходить, ждал… «Надо сообщить ему, что я приду, успокоить», — подумал Эл. Но как? Отсюда его не услышат… Тогда он взял рог, зачем-то висящий у него на шее, и что есть силы дунул. И тут же флюгер стал вращаться быстрее, перед ним всё закружилось, поплыло… «Рэсси, скоро мы будем дома», — сказал Элек и открыл глаза.


End file.
